PC meets JB
by shesan-underdog
Summary: The Pretty Commitee meets a very very special guest thats going to be on Mary-Lee Marvils talk show. You guessed it. The JONAS BROTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

PC Meets JB

What happens when the most popular stars around are featured on the Mary-Lee Marvil talk show? The Jonas Brothers just might be those stars. Massie Block falls for Nick, but Nick has his eyes on Claire. Like usual, Kristen and Dylan like the same guy, Joe. He isn't interested in any of the clique. His mind is in another world. Poor Kevin. He just broke it off with his longtime girlfriend, Hannah. None of the clique members like him, but there may be a new flame in his future. As for Alicia and Claire, they are being shy as to whom they like. Drama filled, along with romance. PC meets JB.

**Chapter 1**

**BLOCK RESIDENCE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**JUNE 7**

**7 A.M.**

Ugh, Massie thought angrily. Today was the last day of school at OCD. She could not think of anything to wear. She finally decided on a purple Ralph Lauren top and a pair of the new Seven jeans. Then, she chose her accessories. An ivory Coach bag and a pair of Gucci sunglasses completed the ensemble. In about 30 more minutes, she was done with her primping. She decided to go downstairs for breakfast. She suddenly got a text from Dylan. "Guess who's on my moms show today?" Dylan had asked her. Massie quickly tested back, "Who?"

She waited for Dylan's response. She had obviously gotten in the shower of something. 15 minutes later, Massie got a reply. "JONAS BROTHERS!" Dylan said.

Massie went into shock. She was finally able to reply. "All 20 gossip points. We ditch?"

Seconds later, a reply came. "Hell yeah!"

Massie wasn't used to Dylan saying anything worse then Shut Up/. This was a big step for her.

"You tell Krist,. I'll tell 'Leesh."

"What about Claire?" Dylan replied immediately.

"Yeah, I'll invite her. We'll let her embarrass herself in front of them. After sending the message, Massie called Alicia. She started screaming her Spanish beauty head off.

"Wait, were really meeting them?"

"In the flesh."

"Ehmagawd! Thank you Lord!"

"Psh. Don't thank God, thank Dylan.

The girls laughed.

After telling Alicia, Massie called Claire's house phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lyons said.

"Hi, Mrs. Lyons. Is Claire available?"

"As far as I know, she doesn't have a boyfriend." Massie fake laughed at this corny joke. "One second, I'll go get her.

A few second later, Claire's voice appeared on the phone. She sounded out of breath.

"Desperate to talk to me?"

"No, I was chasing Todd. What's up?"

"The Jonas Brothers are going to be on Dylan's moms show. We're ditching to go to the taping. Your coming."

"Ummm, okay. I'll go ask. Hold on.

"No, you don't ask your mom to ditch. Does the limo look like a short bus?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you acting so retarded?

Claire and Massie laughed.

"So, I'm leaving my house right now. Be there soon."

"Kay. Luuvv ya. Byee."

She went outside to wait for Claire in the limo. Almost immediately, Claire appeared in the doorway. She was dressed… sexy. She had an above the knee skirt on with a cute top. It was bright blue to accent her eyes.

Massie started clapping. Claire looked at her like she was walking around in a chicken suit.

"What?" Claire said.

"HAWWTTTIIIEE ALERT!"

Claire beamed as she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Streets of Westchester

Jonas Brothers Limo

8:00 a.m.

June 7

"I'm like surprisingly excited. I love this show." Joe Jonas said to no one in particular.

"That would make sense, considering this is a show for chicks." Nick teased his older brother, which earns him a slap in the back of the head.

"Nicee." Kevin, the oldest of the three said.

"Shut up. Your cruising for a bruising." Joe said. Kevin put his arms out in a sign of his surrender.

"I wonder if any hot girls will be there."

"Joseph, would it kill you to go maybe five minutes without talking about girls?"

"Why, yes, Kevin. I think it would." Nick said. "Why don't we find out?"

"Psh. Heck no. No one shuts up the Joe-in-ator." Joe said.

"Oooh, cute blonde. Three o'clock."

"WHERE?!" Joe said, jumping up so far his head hit the ceiling.

His brothers laughed as they got closer and closer to the studio.

Finally, they arrived. On the outside, the studio was a grubby, tin building. There was a aign proclaiming the shows title and the name of Dylan's mom, Mary-Lee Marvil. The three brothers thought hard. They were used to the warm, happy environment of the inside set, not this cloudy, gray thing. They didn't know what to think.

Talk Show Studio

Green Room

9:00 a.m.

June 7

Massie and the rest of the gang were sitting in the green room. They were eating low fat doughnuts and drinking lattes. They were having a blast, waiting for the JoBros. They had put Massie's charm bracelet on the door knob so that they would know when the boys were coming.

Suddenly, the bracelet jingled. All of the girls screamed…

It was the director, Phil. Dylan said, "False alarm." and everyone else said darn (or other things.)

They took the bracelet off of the door knob and Massie slid I back onto her wrist. After Massie had sat back down, the door opened to Mary-Lee, Nicholas, Joseph, and Paul Kevin Jonas.

Massie mouthed "Keep your cool" to all of the pretty committee.

She thought they were even smmexier in person. Nicks curly ahir made her have to force herself not to run her fingers through it, as she longed to do.

Dylan and Kristen were both staring at Joe, each unaware of the others eyes. They were engrossed in his chocolate eyes. The ones staring at the floor, in a shy way. Yeah, Alicia thought they were hot, sure. But, she was more interested in the Briarwood boys. She just stood there, cleaning her nails. She looked incredibly bored. Claire liked them all, as a true fan should. She had to admit that she liked Nick and Joe the best, though. She looked over at Nick, who was looking at her. When he saw her, his ears turned pink.

"Well, Dylan, I'm happy you could come. Say hi to Nick, Kevin, and Joe."

"Hi, Nick. Hi, Kevin. Hi, Joe." The girls all said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Nick said. He was going down the line, and incidentaly, Massie happened to be first. Massie felt a shock of electricity as he shook her hand. She did not think it was an accident that he shook her hand first.

"Massie Block. Pleasure to meet you."

"All mine."Nick replied.

Joe and Kevin came down the line next. Claire noticed something was wrong with Kevin. He seemed sad.


End file.
